roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Adimar- Co Alpha/J-Jeric...
��Connor.�� --- ��9:00 AM, Nantucket Massachusetts.�� "Come now, Connor. We must get to the Airport for our flight." A tall woman softly cooed. Connor looked up at her, about to speak before a large and very broad man stepped forward, silencing Connor before he spoke. This man was his very Abusive father, which is a reason why he was so shy for a while. "I don't see why we are taking this little... Runt." His father hissed. "Joesph!" His mother snorted, flicking his ear. "Just make.. It hurry up." Joesph scowled, walking out. "Don't listen to him.." She murmered softly. Connor nodded slightly, picking up his bag. He walked out to the car, walking past his father. At this time, Connor was around 15-17, and was rather short. He was also covered in many scars and constant bruises. He got into the back of the car, and waited for his parents. His Mother and Father got into the car, his Father driving to the Airport. Once they arrived, Joesph got out of the car with his Wife, grabbing his suitcase, handing hers to her. Connor slid out, picking up his bag and silently walking beside his father. He knew his Father wouldn't dare to touch him in public, but he didn't want to risk it. The family walked inside, going through bag check and security. Joesph put a hand out infront of Connor's chest, stopping him as his crying mother was sent on an unknown Flight. "W-Where's mom g-going..?" He looked at his Father in question. This was the first time he had said anything to Joesph."Not with us." Joesph hissed, nodding to a plane that was leaving to California. "THAT'S where we're going, Runt." He snorted, shoving Connor towards the plane. Connor boarded the plane, taking the windowseat, his follow beside him. Ever so often, he would glance at Joesph who was doing something on his Laptop. �� Later...�� Once the flight landed, Connor and his Father got off the plane, and went to get the luggage. After gathering their things, they met their mover who drove them to their new house. Once there, Connor jumped out, his eyes wideing at how large the house was. He and his Father helped put everything in the house. Once the people left, Joesph looked at Connor. "Tomorrow's your first day of school..." He paused, grabbing Connor and pushing him against the wall, holding him by his shirt collar as he murmered darkly,"and you better not tell anyone anything. Understood?!" Connor was shaking with fear,"Y-Yes S-S-Sir.." He stammered, running off upstairs with a few of his items to the empty room that was his. After many hours of moving thing's upstairs and arranging them in his room, Connor sat down on his bed with a heavy sigh. He sat in silence, observing all the bruises scattered over his arms, legs, and sides. "I don't understand..." He opened the window and climbed out, struggling to the roof. Once he had managed to reach the roof, he sat down, looking at the sky,"why would he leave mom and take me...? He hates me..."His eyes clouded with tears,"This isn't fair..." Connor sniffled, stairing up at the Clouds. "Maybe School wont be so bad... Maybe i'll meet someone who can help..." He looked down,"i just cant let my dad know someone else knows.." Connor climbed down, back into his room. He closed and locked the window, going downstairs. His 'Father' had left. Connor shrugged, but froze seeing one of his Father's friends. Thomas. Thomas got up, pinning Connor to the wall with a sneer. "P-Please.. Don't.. Don't hurt m-me.." Connor stuttered, tears stinging at his eyes. Then everything went black. The next morning, Connor yawned, streatching out acrossed his bed. Connor grunted as he sat up,"why the hell am i so sore...?" He shrugged it off, and got ready for school. He slipped into a white hoodie to cover up his bruised arm's, then he put on black ripped jeans. Connor walked into the bathroom, brushing his teeth, then brushing his hair. Connor put on his shoes, then grabbed his backpack. "Bye.." He spoke softly. "Remember, don't say a thing, kid." Joesph called moments before Connor closed the door. As he was walking down the sidewalk, he noticed two siblings also walking a little ways ahead of him. One was a rather tall and broad boy, the other was a short girl. Connor eventually made it to school, accidentally bumping into the boy he saw earlier. He looked up at him, his face red in embarrasment,"S-Sorry!" He stuttered before running off. The boy watched Connor run off,"I wasn't going to hurt him.." He murmered under his breath. Connor accidentally ran into another boy, this one was short and curly haired. The boy up at Connor,"You okay?" He asked softly, looking Connor up and down. "Y-Yeah..S-S-Sorry.." Connor stuttered, looking at the boy. The boy chuckled faintly,"Don't be sorry... Anywhoo.. I'm Jason." Connor observed the boy carefully before he responded,"I-I'm Connor.. N-Nice to me-et you.." He slid closer to Jason, ovbiously anxious due to many people looking at them. Jason gently took Connor's hand, leading him to the Gym. "Awe! JC's gotta Boyfriend." A large boy sneered from beside a few other boys. "Fuck off, Jeremy." Jason snorted, his hand slowly letting go of Connor's, balling into a fist. "Jason..." Connor whispered, slowly moving to hide behind him. Jason glanced behind him at Connor before his gaze shifting back to Jeremy. "You gonna back down, shorty?" Jeremy snorted. "Why would i do that?" Jason growled, taking a small step towards Jeremy. Jeremy slammed Jason back against the wall, kneeing him in the groin. Jason let out a small groan of pain, but quickly pushed it away as he kicked Jeremy in the stomach just to get free. Connor shakily watched the fight. Jeremy hissed, nailing Jason in the cheek, the impact knocking JC to the ground. Jason groaned softly, rubbing the side of his face. Jeremy sneered, glaring down at Jason,"We can finish this tomorrow." "No. We finish this now, Jeremy." This time, it wasn't Jason who spoke. Connor turned to look at the boy who said it. He was very tall, and had dark hair. He soon realized, this was the first boy he had bumped into, and the one who he had seen on his way to School. "Jeric, why the hell are you helping these two?" Jeremy spat. "That's none of your business, Jeremy." Jeric snapped, glancing from Jason and Connor to Jeremy. "Now get going, before you wont be able to." Jeric growled, taking a small step towards Jeremy. "Alright, Alright." Jeremy rolled his eyes, his gaze slithering back to Connor,'None of this is over, Stutterboy. We'll wait until your little guards aren't around." Connor gulped, pressing closer to Jason. Once Jeremy left, Connor looked at Jeric,"W-Why did y-you he-e-lp us?" "That jerk messes with too many people for no good reason." Jeric looked Connor up and down,"I never caught your name." "Connor.. A-And i'm g-guessing you're J-Jeric..?" Jeric nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips,"Nice to meet you, Connor. And yes, i'm Jeric." Connor felt his face heat up as he saw Jeric's small smile. ��4:00 PM, After School.�� Connor was silently walking down the sidewalk beside Jason. He paused briefly, hearing what sounded like whimpering,"D-Do you h-hear that, J-Jason..?" He asked softly. "Yeah. I do... It sounds like it's coming from there." Jason nodded to under a bench.Connor nervously glanced at Jason, before slowly walking towards the bench. Once he got close enough, Connor slowly crouched down beside the bench, looking underneath it. What he saw slightly shocked him. Connor observed the what looked to be a very small Bernese Mountain puppy. He slowly held his hand out to it,"I-It's okay.. I-I'm not gonna-a hurt y-y-ou.." He murmured softly, slightly smiling as the dog licked his hand and slowly wagged it's tail. Connor slowly picked the dog up, standing up. Jason walked over to the two,"Are you gonna keep him?" he asked. "I-I'll h-have to ke-eep him in my r-room, a-and sneak f-food to hi-m." Connor nodded, smiling down at the dog. Connor hugged Jason with his free hand,"T-Thank's for h-helping me e-earlier.." Jason hugged Connor in return,"No problem..." Connor stepped back, slowly heading home. Once at his door, he held his breath as he opened the door. No one was home. Connor slid upstairs, setting the puppy on his bed. "I-I think y-you should b-be named C-Charlie.." Charlie looked up at Connor, wagging his tail. "I-I'll have to s-sneak out and-d get y-you food l-later." Connor froze as he then heard the front door slam. Connor closed his door, sliding downstairs quickly. As soon as he did so, Joesph pinned Connor to the wall,"WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU HOLDING HANDS WITH A GUY AT YOUR SCHOOL TODAY?!!?" Joesph raged. "I-It w-wasnt like that! H-He just s-stood up for m-me..." Connor stammered, his breathing quicking. "S-Stop S-St-tu-turing, you fucker. That isn't ALLOWED in this house. DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME??!!" He yelled, keeping Connor pinned to the wall. "Yes S-Sir..!!" Connor choked out, tears streaming down his face. Joesph grunted, letting go of Connor. "I have to go somewhere tonight. So Thomas will be here." Connor's pupils shrank,"T-T-Thomas..?" Nonono..Please, anyone but Thomas...''He thought crossly. Joesph rolled his eyes,"Yes. Thomas. He may bring some other Members over.. But i'm not sure." He snorted, walking upstairs. Connor watched him go,"I-I hope T-Thomas w-would be okay w-w-with Jason com-ming over.." He huffed under his breath. A couple moments later, A knock on the door could be heard. Connor slowly opened the door silently. "Hello, Connor." Thomas smirked devilishly at Connor. "H-Hey, Thomas." Connor grunted softly, moving out of the way so Thomas could come in. "H-Hey uh... T-Thomas..?" Thomas looked at Connor once he sat down,"Hm?" "W-Would it be o-okay if i-i had a f-f-friend over..?" "Does he or she know about ANYTHING that goes on here?" "N-No.. He d-doesn't.." "Then sure." Connor nodded, watching his Father as he walked over to Thomas. "Make sure Connor doesn't spill anything to that kid." Joesph growled before walking out. Connor hurried to his room, quickly locking the door. He grabbed his phone, calling Jason,"H-Hey.. Could y-you come ov-ver..?" "Sure." "I-I'll text you my a-address.." "Alright, i'll see you in a bit~" "B-Bye.." After the two hung up, Connor pulled Charlie onto his lap."I-I also tex-xted Jason t-to bring you-u some food." Charlie yipped softly, licking Connor's hand. Connor giggled softly, before hearing Thomas call his name from downstairs.He gently sat Charlie on the floor, then slid downstairs. "Hey, Connor." Jason smiled softly, slightly waving. "H-Hey Jason!" Connor grinned softly, looking at Thomas, grunting,"J-Jason, Thomas. T-T-Thomas, Jason.." Thomas and Jason glared at eachother briefly before they spoke in unision,"Nice to meet you." Connor nervously glanced at the two, before slowly and gently grabbing Jason's hand. He gently pulled Jason to his room, closing the door and releasing Jason's hand once he did. "Connor, what's wrong?" Connor looked at the ground, his breathing turning shakey as he ran a hand through his hair. Jason put his hands on Connor's cheeks, his expression turning serious once more,"Please, tell me.." Connor looked at Jason, tears starting to stream down his face,"T-That guy d-d-down there.. T-Thomas.. H-He.." Connor broke off, the tears now flowing faster. "Shh..Shh.." Jason hugged Connor, keeping him close. Connor buried his face into Jason's chest. "If he does it again.. please tell me, Connor..." Jason murmured softly, keeping his crying friend close. Connor kept his face in Jason's chest. Jason slowly sat down on the bed, pulling Connor gently onto his lap, resting his head on Connor's. Connor sniffled, seeming to pause at the sound of footsteps. Immedietly, Jason's hazel gaze shifted to the door, wrapping his arms protectivly around Connor. Thomas burst into the room, smirking softly at the two boys. Jason quickly put Connor on the bed, jumping to his feet. Thomas pinned Jason to the wall, licking his lips with a deep chuckle. Jason squeaked at this, then looked at the shaking Connor. Connor watched it all unfold, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. "Connor, get ypur ass over here." Thomas smirked. Connor did as he was told, moving to press against Jason's side. Thomas readjusted his self to where he was pinning both boys to the wall. Connor looked over at Jason, his gaze filled with feat. He slowly moved to hold Jason's hand, squeezing it tightly. His gaze then slid to Thomas, who was kissing Jason's neck up and down. Then it all went black. Hours later, He woke up beside a rather bruised up Jason. Connor squealed, observing all the bruises and hickies on Him and Jason. He then observed the clothes on the floor, his eyes tearing up. shit.. first me.. and now Jason.. He thought, then his attention snapped back to Jason, who was slowly sitting up, letting out a small grunt of pain. Connor bit his lip, then realized they were still naked. He winced, hearing the angry voice of Joesph downstairs. His father busted the door down, glaring at Connor. Connor quickly slid some boxers on, and once he did so, he was dragged to his father's room. Joesph was screaming at Connor, for 'banging Jason', as Thomas called it. "D-Dad.. I-I didnt.. T-Thomas did it t-to us b-both.." Joesph narrowed his eyes at him,"Oh really?" He grunted, sliding back downstairs to Thomas. Connor shakily walked out of his Father's room, peering over the side of the stairs railing, so he could see his father and Thomas. After moments of talking, Joesph walked back upstairs, slipping into Connor's room, where Jason was. Connor ran into his room, his pupils shrinking as he saw Jason get thrown to the ground by his Father,"J-Joesph! S-S-Stop!!" Connor pleaded, running to stand over Jason. "Move, Runt." Joesph hissed, but made no efforct to force his Son out of the way. Jason looked up at Connor,"Connor.. It's fine.." Connor looked down at JC, before looking up at his dad,"P-Please... D-Dont hurt hi-i-im.." His eyes were filled with fear as he spoke, his body trembling. Joesph sighed heavily, then walked out. Once his Father left, Connor quickly pulled Jason to his feet, hugging him gently. Jason grunted softly, but returned the hug. Connor buried his face into Jason's neck, sniffling. Jason kept his head on Connor's, sighing softly,"It's okay, Connor.." Connor moved back, shaking his head,"N-No it's not-t.. H-He shouldn't ha-ave..." Jason smiled slightly,"Hey.. If you want.. We could see if we could go to a friends house.." Connor's expression turned confused,"U-Uh.. Y-You're my only f-friend.." Jason gasped,"Seriously..?" "Y-Yeah.." Connor smiled sheepishly. Jason paused in thought,"I know someone's house we can go to." He seemed to smirk. Connor raised a brow,"D-Do we ask..? O-Or just.. G-Go..?" Jason paused, as if he was thinking. "Ask. I don't want you to get hurt again." Connor nodded, slowly turning to go downstairs. Jason followed after Connor, wincing slightly. Once downstairs, Connor looked at Joesph,"J-Joesph..? C-Can i go t-o-o a friends h-h-house..?" Joesph looked up at him from the couch, snorting. "Fine. But dont say a THING." Connor quickly nodded, grabbing Jason's hand, taking him outside. "s-so where a-are we goi-i-ing?" Jason smirked slightly,"Jeric's house." Connor faintly blushed hearing the boy's name. Jason noticed the blush, and startd to chuckle softly. Connor glanced away,"S-o-o where is h-his house..?" "Follow me." Connor nodded, following Jason. His gaze stayed on the ground, due to he could feel people glaring at him. He kept his hands in his hoodie's pocket, not leaving from Jason's side. Jason stopped once they were at a large house,"We're here." He stated, knocking on the door. A short blond haired girl opened the door, looking up the two. "Hey, Jason. What do ya need?" Jason slightly smiled,"Hey, App. Is Jeric home?" "Yeah, he is." Her gaze slid to Connor,"Who's this?" "Oh! I forgot. This is Connor. Connor, April. April, Connor." "N-Nice to m-e-eet you.." Connor stammered. "Nice to meet you, too." April smiled softly. "Come in, Come in." She moved to let them inside. Connor and Jason walked inside, looking around. "I'll go get Jeric." App nodded, closing the door and quickly going upstairs. Connor slowly sat down on the couch, sighing softly. He looked up as Jeric walked downstairs. Shirtless. As soon as Connor saw this, his face turned red, quickly looking away. "Jason? Connor?" Jeric looked at the two,"Did something happen? What's wrong?" Jason breathed,"Jeric.. I want you to look at Connor's chest and legs." Connor froze as he heard Jason, starting to tremble slightly. "Sure.." Jeric nodded, slowly sitting beside Connor,"Can i take off your hoodie..?" Jeric asked softly. Connor nodded,"Y-Yeah.." Jeric gently slid Connor's hoodie off him, his eyes widening as he observed all of the Hickies, Bruises, Scars, and scratches. "Connor.." Jeric's gaze slithered back to Connor's,"...what happened..?" Connor looked away, blinking away tears."Just.. Look at his legs." Jason nodded. Jeric slowly slid Connor's jogger's down, observing his bruied and cut legs. Jeric gently ran a hand down his leg, gasping slightly. Connor sighed deeply,"S-So.. T-This guy n-a-amed Thomas uh... h-he.." he gulped, looking away. Jeric looked at Jason,"did it happen to you, too..?" Jason nodded silently. "I-I'm guessing that-t now y-y-you know what h-a-appened... You wanna d-do it too..?" Connor sniffled. "Nono! I would never do that to you, Connor.." Jeric gasped, honestly shocked at what Connor said. Connor slowly looked at him again,"Are y-you sure..?" Jeric nodded, gently putting Connor on his lap,"I promise, okay?" Connor nuzzled his face into Jeric's neck, not responding. Jason sighed heavily, slowly sitting on the couch, grunting with effort. Connor slowly moved back from Jeric, his face blood red. Jeric chuckled deeply before looking at Jason, his arms remaining around Connor's waist,"You okay, JC..?" Jason looked at him with a nod,"Yeah, just sore." He streatched, yawning softly. "I can have App check you ou?" Jeric suggusted. "Sure.." Jason shrugged, wincing ad he did so. Connor glanced from Jeric to Jason, tilting his head slightly, observing Jason's expression "App! Can you come down here?" Jeric called. "Coming!!" April called, running downstairs. "Can you check Jason out?" "Sure." She nodded, walking over to Jason, starting to look at his Bruises. Jeric turned his gaze onto Connor again, who was looking down at his hands. "You good..?" Jeric asked softly. "Y-Yeah.." Jeric leaned forward, kissing Connor's cheek. Connor squealed, covering his blush. "J-Jeric.. Why d-did you..?" Jeric faintly chuckled, gently moving Connor's hands from his face,"Because.. I just felt like it.." Connor looked away, glancing down at his hands that were in Jeric's. Jeric leaned back into the couch, yawning softly. Connor bit his lip, his eyes shifting to look Jeric up and down. His gaze then quickly snapped to April and Jason. April slowly touched one of the bruises on Jason's collarbone. Jason winced,"owww, App. That fuckin hurt." April rolled her eyes,"Grow a pair, Jason." Jason huffed, shutting up. Connor then slowly looked at Jeric again Jeric had his eyes closed, yet he had a sly smirk accrossed his face. Connor breathed, before he wrapped his arms around Jeric's waist, moving to bury his face in his chest. Jeric opened an eye, smirking down at Connor. Connor felt his face heat up, but didn't move his face from Jeric's chest, as he slowly drifted to sleep. -Insert Image here- '''A Couple Hours Later...' Connor yawned, his eyes fluttering open. He blushed faintly, realizing his was still on Jeric's chest. He slowly sat up, groggily looking around. Jeric streatched, opening his eyes to look up at Connor, biting his lip as he quickly looked him up and down. Connor turned to look at Jeric again, squealing. Jeric chuckled faintly, sitting up. He wrapped his arms around Connor gently, pulling him closer. Connor blushed madly, looking away once more. Jeric put a hand on Connor's cheek, grinning softly. "We have to get ready for school." Connor gulped, but nodded. "C-Can you stay w-with me..? I-Incase Jeremy.." Jeric kissed Connor's forehead,"Of course." Jeric gently took Connor off his lap, setting him on the couch. "I'm gonna go get dressed." He walked upstairs. Connor breathed as he watched Jeric go, then quickly put his joggers back on once he realized he was only in his boxers. Connor wiggled into his hoodie, squeaking as he accidentally bumped into Jason. Jason chuckled at this,"Goodmorning." Connor smiled,"M-Morning.." A few moments later, Jeric and April walked downstairs. "You guys ready?" Jeric asked smoothly. "Y-Yeah." Connor nodded, gently grabbing Jeric & Jason's hands, squeezing their hands lightly. The group walked to school, Connor staying close to Jeric and Jason once they entered. "I-I gotta go t-to the bat-throom.." Connor whispered. "We'll stay and make sure Jeremy doesnt go in." JC nodded, slowly letting go of Connor's hand. Jeric did the same. Connor walked inside the bathroom, almsot immedietly getting slammed into the wall, by none other than Jeremy. Jeremy held Connor against the wall, smirking,"So. I heard something happened between you and Thomas, hmm..? Something like this." Connor started to tremble, tears clouding his gaze. Jeremy kneed Connor in the stomach, making him whimper in pain. "I told you this wasn't over." Jeremy spat. Connor looked up at Jeremy, his eyes filled with fear, and flashbacks of Thomas racing through his mind. "P-Please.. What d-did i do to y-y-you..?" Jeremy didnt respond, he just pressed against Connor. At this moment, Jason and Jeric burst into the bathroom. Jeric grabbed Jeremy, throwing him to the ground,"Why the fuck did you touch him?!?" He scowled, keeping Jeremy on the ground. During this time, Jason rushed over and hugged Connor. "Why wouldn't you?" Jeremy spat, kicking Jeric off, jumping to his feet. Jeric grunted,"He isn't yours to mess with. He isn't an object, dipshit." Jeremy sneered,"Awww.. You love him." Jeric's face faintly turned red."Shut up." Jeremy smirked at Jeric's response,"Oh? What's that? The toughest kid in school, has a crush on the weakest kid in this school??" Jeric clentched his fists once more, taking another step towards Jeremy. "He isn't weak, Jeremy." He spat, winding back his arm. He forcefully nailed Jeremy in the nose, a small smirk tugging at his lips. Jeremy yelped, falling back against the wall, holding a hand over his nose, mainly to try and keep the blood from running down his face. Jeremy glared up at Jeric,"Oh, you wanna play this way, don't you?" He slowly moved his hand from his nose, glancing down at his blood covered hand. Jeric quickly punched Jeremy in the eye, then accidentally slipped and fell onto the floor. Connor watched the fight, shrinking back into Jason, who held him as close as he could. His hazel-green gaze following following each movement. "J-Jeric!" Connor cried out, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Shh...Shhh.." Jason murmured softly, attempting to calm the boy. "Awe, listen, Jeric. Your baby's crying for you." Jeremy sneered, towering over Jeric. Jeric look up at Jeremy,"Shut the hell up." Jeremy then grabbed Jeric by his shirt collar, shoving him back into the stall door,"I swear, if you tell ANYONE about this, i'll come for you." Jeremy paused with a snort,"Scratch that, i'll come for Connor." Jeric's eyes streatched wide,"No the hell you wont." Jeric hissed, kicking Jeremy off of him. Connor managed to wiggle out of Jason's grip, racing over to the two. Connor stood between them, his back pressing against Jeric. "S-Stop! P-Please, Jeremy.." His breathing was shakey as he spoke, his hazel-green gaze staring into Jeremy's blueish one. Jeremy grunted,"This isnt over.." The male stormed off angerly. Connor quickly turned to Jerix, looking up at his bleeding lip. "Jeric.. i-i'm sorry i-i-i shouldnt have-" He was cut off by Jeric pressing his lips dominantly against Connors. He blushed madly, but returned the kiss submissivly. Jeric placed his hands firmly on Connor's waist, not removing his lips from Connor's. Connor moved to cup Jeric's cheeks, still slightly sniffling. Jason let out a soft sigh, slowly sliding past the two. Connor let out a small squeak, then slowly closed his eyes, now enjoying the moment. He pouted softly as he felt Jeric pull back, but then let out a small gasp as Jeric started to slowly suck on his neck. "Jeric.." The boy breathed, his hands running through Jeric's soft hair. Jeric continued doing this until he left a small 'gift' on Connor's neck. Connor pressed against Jeric once he finished, nuzzling his face into the taller male's chest. Jeric let out a tiny sigh, picking Connor up. "We better get to Class." He murmured into his ear, earning a small nod from Connor. Connor wrapped his legs around Jeric's waist, nuzzling his face into Jeric's neck. Jeric carried the male out into the hall, ignoring the looks he got from everyone. His gaze then slid to Jason, who was slowly walking beside Skylar. After School. “WHERE WERE YOU?!?” “I-I’m sorry!!” “THAT DIDNT AWNSER MY QUESTION!!” “I-I-I was at J-e-ric’s!” “I TOLD YOU TO COME STRAIGHT H OME AFTER SCHOOL.” “I-i..” Connor forced out, collapsing to his knees. “You’re gonna pay for this.” Joesph snapped, walking out his son’s room. Just moments later, Thomas walked into the room, a smirk tugged at his lips as he stepped towards Connor. “T-Thomas..” Connor whispered as he looked up at the approaching Male. Thomas stopped infront of Connor, who was still on his knees. “Chill, love. This will be fun.” Thomas cackled. Connor gulped up at the older male, as he ran his hands through his hair. Category:Blog posts